


The Prey Hunt the Hunter

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Beast Type, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Creampie, Deer Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Fox Yoon Jeonghan, Hybrids, Implied Switch Dynamics, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, We Publish Our Garbage Writing Like Men, or maybe demons idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: After a hunt Jeonghan's rut suddenly awakens, Jisoo is there to helpBut of course, old debts must be paid, and Jeonghan regrets last Autumn
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Prey Hunt the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I give you the porn and not the plot.
> 
> I just wanted smut, man, and I live for fox Jeonghan and deer Joshua, especially if they switch.

When they had been finished with the hunt, everyone had gone back to their own home separately, while two certain men had gone back together.

Jisoo, as the medic in charge, was just done patching Jeonghan’s injury, his eyes focused on the large cut as he bandaged it after cleaning it. Even though it wasn’t grave, Jeonghan’s definitely had much worse on previous confrontations, it was still better to treat it as soon as possible.

Once he finished, Jisoo was planning to also head back home. However, as soon as he stood, Jisoo saw the other had still remained seated on the worn out wooden floor.

“Han?” Jisoo extended one hand, already used to Jeonghan sometimes being too lazy he had to help him stand up.

Yet Jeonghan not only did not reach for his hand, but also avoided looking directly at him.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

He knelt in front of him, searching for any other wounds besides the one on the arm, and still found nothing. Except Jeonghan kept looking elsewhere, while pulling backwards, away from Jisoo, at the same time.

Jeonghan was clearly avoiding him. Jisoo frowned, not understanding his friend’s sudden change of mood. Just a few moments ago they had been good. The hunt had gone smoothly thanks to Jeonghan being in his best condition.

“Jeonghan, are you okay?”

Reaching for his hand, Jisoo was taken aback by Jeonghan’s flinch. Then an idea came to his mind.

“Could it be…”

Immediately Jeonghan turned to glare at him, his face completely reddened. But even with his sharp fangs in full showcase, he didn’t look threatening at all. Besides, this wasn’t the first time Jisoo had seen Jeonghan in this kind of state.

A strong hand held onto Jisoo’s wrist, the grip tight but not too painful. The corner of his lips raised, an amused smile drawing on his face. Anyone else would have thought of it as gentle and kind, but Jeonghan quickly realized the other had already made his thoughts, letting go of that wrist to instead go for the collar of his coat directly.

Pulling him forward, Jeonghan was quick to catch Jisoo’s lips. Without fighting back the fox, with gentle hands Jisoo pushed him down, not even complaining when he felt Jeonghan biting onto his lips and drawing blood. It wasn’t the first time Jisoo had to deal with Jeonghan during his rut, and the other had also previously helped him during the last autumn season.

This obviously wasn’t their first, but Jisoo could feel Jeonghan was a bit different than usual. Although during this period they would often fight for dominance, for some reason even if Jeonghan had shown himself kind of aggressive, it wasn’t as much as previous times. There was a bit of a submissive feel to his actions, as he didn’t even try to push Jisoo when his back touched the floor.

Moving his hand under the black shirt, caressing over soft and smooth skin, Jisoo could already hear Jeonghan’s breathy gasps. Pressing on some points would even provoke some louder ones from his mouth, which he was quick to catch in a kiss.

“...soo”

“Huh?”

“Jisoo, please,” Jeonghan grabbed Jisoo’s hand and moved it downwards, his eyes dilated into golden pools staring straight at him, puffs of air escaping from parted rosy lips.

How he managed to help during the hunt with his body in this state, Jisoo would have to ask him later. From the way Jeonghan’s body was quickly reacting, it seemed like he had been suppressing it since earlier, but finally couldn’t hold it.

The hand that had been guiding his own was suddenly grasped in a tight grip, stronger than the one Jeonghan had used on him earlier. Narrowing his eyes, Jisoo smiled, his hold on Jeonghan’s hand unfaltering even as the other glared at him.

“Don’t rush it.”

Jisoo pressed him down the moment Jeonghan tried to change back their dynamic. It was too late for that.

He took off Jeonghan’s shirt and asked:

“You held for so long, what’s wrong with a bit more?”

As he spoke, Jisoo moved his free hand downwards, barely grazing over the growing bulge on Jeonghan’s pants before moving back upwards to the chest. The frustrated groan didn’t bother him, instead he acted oblivious to it, nipping and kissing on Jeonghan’s collarbone, shoulder and up to the neck, leaving trails of pretty reddish marks.

“It’s not like that,” Jeonghan snapped back, his voice cracking mid sentence.

He wanted so badly to simply push back Jisoo and ride him, but the other had apparently decided they weren’t doing it like that this time. And Jisoo had made sure of not letting him act by entrapping him between his knees.

Somewhere on the back of his hazy mind, Jeonghan remembered the last time he helped Jisoo during his rut and how he kept moving slowly, especially during the foreplay. At the time he had enjoyed it, but now Jeonghan realized he forgot Jisoo was very much like him in more than just the pranking. He also held grudges.

“Eh?”

Jisoo stared at him, his head tilted in curiosity. After freeing Jeonghan’s hand, he had finally intended on giving some attention to the bulge growing in his pants. However, Jeonghan’s words stopped him, his hand just pausing a few millimeters away from the zipper.

And Jeonghan felt that. Jisoo’s hand was so close to his member begging for attention, and yet it remained just a bit above it, pressing on his abdomen. His hips unconsciously thrusting, seeking for some form of comfort, to just get touched.

“What do you mean?”

Just as he asked he finally went to unzip Jeonghan’s pants, while gazing into those watery golden lakes with utmost gentleness, as if one hand wasn’t kneading and pinching on a cute hardened nipple and the other began fondling his member.

Jeongan let out a relieved moan, finally sensing some comfort on his much attention needing dick, “I didn’t realize…”

“Hm?”

Jisoo nipped at his neck, sometimes licking on the bite marks, fingers encircled on Jeonghan’s member. And with each time he pressed a finger on the tip provoked a breathy gasp, before moving to focus on the rest of the organ, constantly edging him. Yes, he hadn’t really forgotten about the previous autumn and Jeonghan’s supposed “assistance”, and this time Jisoo was planning on returning him the favor.

“While you patched up my wound— hnn—” Jeonghan tried to explain, when he suddenly felt a wandering finger on his backside, barely pressing inside as it just kept brushing past.

The mix of gasps and moans coming from Jeonghan’s mouth were enough to already arouse him, but seeing the actual expressions, the growing desperation and lust dripping from his eyes and reddened cheeks, Jisoo could feel the tightness from his pants becoming unbearable. And compared to their previous times, Jeonghan was being way too submissive, which Jisoo didn’t know could also turn him on, considering all the occasions before this they didn’t exactly fully submit to the other.

“Having you near me, although at first I couldn’t sense it-- hn,” one finger finally went in, ”it affected me.”

“Huh?” Jisoo raised an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks also growing hot.

“You… looked too…” his words broke at the sensation of a long finger rubbing on his insides, crooning and filling him, but not enough, “handsome.”

Jeonghan breathed out the last word as a second finger was inserted, a low moan escaping from his lips as he tried to curl up on himself. But Jisoo didn’t let him do so, holding his thighs down as he also moved downwards.

“Well thanks for the praise.”

Jisoo’s eye-smile looked oddly seductive from Jeonghan’s point of view, Jisoo staring up at him from between his flushed thighs while he kept moving his fingers inside him.

Once again Jeonghan felt that heat on his insides, his skin turning over sensitive with every slight caress of air on it, his cock hardening even more, dripping pre cum, and his breath ragged with little sobs mixed in. It was just like when Jisoo was patching his wound, those pair of pretty brown eyes seriously fixed on the cut, slightly frowning, his hands gently treating his injured arm as he bandaged it, without knowing it stirred something inside him. That was what had turned on his rut.

Before Jeonghan could say anything else, the words were robbed of his mouth for a moan, as he felt warm lips on his member. The hot insides from Jisoo’s mouth enveloping him along with the fingers pressing and moving inside him sent him a sudden wave of pleasure.

The sensation of a tongue licking and savoring his cock kept provoking a mix of various groans and moans from Jeonghan, his hands reaching for Jisoo’s hair and grasping locks of it in some sort of grounding. The up and down from Jisoo’s head, one hand fondling his testicles while the other kept thrusting inside out, Jeonghan could feel the growing heat, his body overly sensitive, so close already.

But then—

“N—No,” Jeonghan whined once he felt the pair of fingers leaving his insides.

With a ‘plop’ Jisoo’s mouth left Jeonghan’s member, snickering at the expression on Jeonghan’s face. Flustered, cheeks flushed, lips like petals dripping with saliva, letting out puffs of air allowing some fangs to be visible, and watery red rimmed golden eyes brimming with tears. And then there were the white fluffy fox ears, fully revealed by the intense pleasure from before along with the large brush lying besides Jeonghan’s blushing body.

“Y—You,” Jeonghan glared at Jisoo, wanting so badly to reach at the other and let him feel what that felt like. Until he remembered he had done exactly the same before. Finally he felt some regret over his past actions.

“Why? You seemed to enjoy it last time,” Jisoo raised the corner of his lips, seemingly inoffensive.

The fox ears raised in frustration. Yet before he could throw another complaint Jisoo was quick to silence him with a kiss. Jeonghan didn’t struggle against it, grasping at his neck and dragging his hands down, pulling at the collar from Jisoo’s shirt.

At the sensation of teeth biting on his lips, Jeonghan allowed Jisoo’s tongue entrance to his mouth. Jisoo savored every bit, from his lips, to his teeth and every part inside, until he let go, not before sucking on Jeonghan’s tongue. He continued, to nibble on Jeonghan’s shoulder, to biting and relishing on the sweet hardened nipples, then once again nipping and biting on the juncture between the neck and shoulder, reveling on the little moans and gasps Jeonghan continued to let out.

Jeonghan could feel Jisoo’s member poking at his thigh, anticipation growing inside him as he longed for the familiar feeling of fullness. He tugged at Jisoo's shirt, who knows when the coat had been put aside, slipping his hands to take it off him.

Only now did Jeonghan realize Jisoo was still fully dressed while he had been stripped naked. He flushed, his eyes narrowing as he completely pulled Jisoo's shirt off him, revealing the deer's firmed torso, not to mention those arms, and his chest. Jeonghan gulped, feeling a bit regretful and scolding himself. Really, he cursed, Jisoo's face was way too deceiving, even for him.

Chuckling at Jeonghan's reaction, as if the other hadn't seen his body before, Jisoo went back to kissing him before Jeonghan could bite back at him. However, this time he also went to unbutton his pants, which it seemed Jeonghan was also planning to, as their hands brushed past near his crotch. Jeonghan immediately pushed off his hands and unzipped Jisoo's pants himself, but that was all he could do as Jisoo grabbed his wrist and pulled it up.

Neither of them wanted to give in. Jeonghan kept squirming, his buttocks grazing past Jisoo's growing member in clear anticipation. He wanted to yell at Jisoo to just fucking get on with it, and for the first time he was considering on begging him, but that was what Jisoo wanted from him. Jeonghan cursed once again his past self, feeling stupid for not considering it would come back to bite him in the ass.

Finally, Jisoo pushed down his pants, revealing the already quite hardened member. Just seeing it Jeonghan wanted to push the other down and ride it himself, his hole gaping expectant, and even his own dick growing even harder.

Feeling Jisoo lining up against his entrance, the tip so near, Jeonghan tried to push himself in, his legs closing around Jisoo's waist. Yet it only made Jisoo delay longer.

"Don't rush it, Jeonghan-ah," Jisoo leaned down, whispering against his ear.

Jeonghan could hear the smile in his words, feigning innocence when his dick was clearly ruting against his ass. But still not inside, Jeonghan let out a whine, so unlike himself but at that point he didn't care.

"Jisoo-- ah!"

He tried to threaten him, but before Jeonghan could speak another word, Jisoo had already entered him, immediately provoking a mix of a cry and a moan from him. The pleasure was immediate due to his rut, making his body even more sensitive.

Just as quickly Jeonghan grabbed onto his back, nails digging into skin with each thrust. He tried to be mindful of the sharpness from them, but in between getting his overly sensitive ass fucked and the constant biting on his overly sensitive neck, he couldn't pay much attention to it.

Jisoo could feel Jeonghan tightening around him, a nice distraction from the pain on his back. He kept the thrusts neither fast nor slow, at a steady rhythm that was just grazing on the insufferable but without completely falling on it. Sometimes he would pull out, leaving just the tip on the rim and then immediately thrust in.

"Ah-- Ahh."

With each thrust Jeonghan's moans became louder, with some cries mixed in whenever Jisoo slipped out and then back in again, unable to silence his voice no matter how hard he tried. He tried biting on his lips, turning them into a sweet cherry, lustrous and wet, so alluring and delicious looking. At the sight of them Jisoo didn't hesitate in tasting them in a hungry kiss, licking and biting at them, savoring every bit of them and swallowing every moan escaping Jeonghan's mouth.

Picking him up from the waist, Jisoo brought Jeonghan to sit on his lap.

"Ah! Hnn--"

The feeling of getting impaled, his ass completely filled with Jisoo's dick as it hit just the right spot drove waves of pleasure to his brain, making him see white for less than a second. Jeonghan closed his eyes and held onto Jisoo, face hidden on his shoulder with sharp nails digging harder on his back. The thrusts kept steady, nearly driving Jeonghan crazy. The pleasure was good but not enough, even when it kept hitting against his spot. He needed more.

"F-- ah ah-- faster-- ah!"

 _Harder_. He needed it harder. It was edging him, his sensitive walls gripping onto the invading cock, almost begging it to give them more.

"Ah!"

His back pushed to the ground, this time it felt softer, and Jeonghan realized at some point they had moved closer to the futon. For a moment he wondered if there were any clean left. However, as soon as Jisoo's member hit against his prostate the thought quickly vanished.

"Jisoo ah-- hn-- harder-- ah!"

As soon as the word left his mouth, the thrusts became faster, hitting harder to a point the sound of skin slapping skin became numb to the mix of moans and cries from him.

Jisoo held him by the waist, slightly lifting him up to better angle himself. And Jeonghan responded to it by circling his arms around his neck and digging his heels on Jisoo's waist. The sound of Jeonghan's lewd cries brushing on his ear immediately went to his groin, feeding to its lust. With every harder thrust Jeonghan tightened around him, his voice shamelessly increasing its volume, not even the squelching sound of his cock ramming inside his ass could be heard anymore. And all of it, all of Jeonghan, only turned him on more.

"Hn-- ah-- Jeonghan."

It was merely a breath, whispered against the air, but Jeonghan's keen ears managed to hear it, his walls swallowing deeper Jisoo's member.

"Hnn--"

The sensation of such tight warmth around his cock drove immense pleasure to him, making not only his deer ears appear but also the antlers. In an attempt to silence himself Jisoo bit hard into Jeonghan's neck.

Due to the sensitivity of his body in his current state, for Jeonghan that bite was no different from a beast marking their companion during their heat, sending dozens of strong currents of pleasure to his mind. Jeonghan knew it would have no effect since he was a fox and Jisoo a deer, and neither of them went through heats. However, that didn't stop his body from shuddering, the feeling of his insides contracting before white was spilled over. A weird mix of a cry and a moan fell from his lips, unlike any sound he had made previously, even Jeonghan felt embarrassed about it. Along with the fact he had come untouched.

Jisoo was caught by surprise too, the sudden tighter grip around his dick bringing him to the edge too. And soon he was coming too, riding the pleasure until he had spilled it all.

Waves of cum spilled inside Jeonghan, filling him to the point some managed to slip out between his rim and Jisoo's member and dripping inside his thighs.

Both of them gasped for air, trying to slow down their heart beats.

Staring down at Jeonghan, Jisoo felt his own cheeks growing hot at the sight. His fucked out face was just too… beautiful and alluring. The black locks of hair sticking to his forehead while the rest spread on the futon like spilled ink, his watery golden eyes brimming with tears, some falling, drawing on his flushed cheeks, and his lips, wet and dripping with saliva, parted to allow a full view of sharp teeth and pink tongue unconsciously licking on them. The droopy ears and the swaying brush only made him even more alluring. The flushed neck was covered in little hickeys and bites, but there was one in particular that caught Jisoo's attention. It was larger, more eye-catching and could be easily confused with a marking by both the size and the position. With how sensitive his skin was at the moment it was not completely surprising that Jeonghan had reacted like that, but still Jisoo wasn't expecting such a reaction.

Jeonghan continued to gasp, his breath ragged with sometimes warm puffs of air leaving his mouth. Just now the sensation of Jisoo's teeth biting hard on his neck had been immensely overwhelming, he hadn't fully realized what it happened before his body was sent to the ends of pleasure.

And yet.

His dick still remained just as hard.

Jisoo was also aware of it, it was obvious that only one round wouldn't do it. And seeing Jeonghan's expectant expression, along with the feeling of tightness around his member, because he had still yet to pull out, it was clear the other was fully on board with it.

After around the fourth round, they both felt like it was enough, lying on the ground with only a few blankets underneath them and covering themselves with others, because Jeonghan discovered that was his last clean futon. Jisoo's original plan of going home had also been delayed to the next day. It was just afternoon, but they were both tired.

Jeonghan played with Jisoo's hair while the other rested, sometimes scratching and ruffling the small ears, but not daring to poke the antlers to avoid disturbing the other. He then gazed at the bite mark on Jisoo's neck, just the same as the one on his own. They had no effect on themselves, but the moment Jeonghan had bitten on him, he felt some sort of fulfillment.

"Does it hurt?" Jeonghan asked, seeing a bit of his scratches on Jisoo's back.

Jisoo wasn't asleep, and Jeonghan knew that, he was just content with Jeonghan playing with his hair.

"Nope," he smiled, then pecked him on the lips to reassure him.

Jeonghan frowned, looking at his own hands, the sharp nails seeming not so useful now unlike when they hunt. Jisoo saw it too, chuckled and pressed them together in an embrace, facing each other, hazelnut colored eyes gazing into golden ones.

"If you're worried then comfort me," he said.

Jeonghan laughed, returning the hug with just as much strength.

"Also because you held me back from going back home, and I need to clean, so tomorrow you're helping me out," Jisoo finished speaking.

Partly wanting to complain, Jeonghan was about to bite back, but held himself back as he felt Jisoo massaging his injured arm, he grinned.

"What about the patient must rest?"

"No excuses for being lazy," without missing a beat Jisoo responded back. "Now go to sleep like a good patient."

They both laughed, and still embraced, completely tired they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Random notes of stuff I found while writing this  
> Deer mating season is on autumn  
> Red fox mating season is on winter  
> Male deers ejaculate lots of semen  
> When foxes mate they are very loud  
> The way male deers antlers grow is not nice to look at, they peel off until they’re fully grown
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, literally finished writing this at like 5AM, you can tell where I started writing on the phone  
> I just wanted to write some smut, and it’s been a while since I wrote anything jihan so *extends palms* here
> 
> [✰](http://twitter.com/kingcygnus) [✰](http://twitter.com/wenjeongs) [✰](http://wnshuhxn.tumblr.com)
> 
> PS. the 1stLook photoshoot came and grabbed me on a chokehold and I haven’t known peace since


End file.
